


The First of Many

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Alien Planet, F/M, First Kiss, Snowflake - Freeform, woman wept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: It's a night of firsts for Rose and the Doctor...the first of many.





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 8 - snowflake).

“Here we go, Rose, Woman Wept.” The Doctor pulled the door of the TARDIS open with a flourish. Rose smiled brightly at him and was just about to step outside when the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist. “Ah, not just yet.”

Rose stared in disbelief at the planet down below. “We’re jus’ hangin’ here?”

“I’ll take you down in a moment, but first it’s best to view why the planet’s called, ‘Woman Wept.’ Take a look.”

Rose braced herself on the doorframe and peeked over the edge to the planet down below.

“Oh! The ground...is that brighter white bit the ground?” Rose craned her neck to look at the Doctor.

He nodded and pointed to the area directly underneath. “Yup. See where it curves? There’s only the one continent. ‘S got coastline that stretches thousands of miles.”

“It looks like a woman crying!” Rose turned in excitement toward the Doctor. 

He grinned and nodded. “It looks like a woman crying. Welcome to Woman Wept.”

She bounced on her toes. “Can we go down now?”

“Absolutely, best put on a heavy jacket. If you didn’t have one, stop by the wardrobe.”

“Aye, aye, Captain. I’ll be right back.” 

Rose took off running down the corridor; the Doctor watched her go with a smile on his lips. _Travelling with Rose…no, a companion. Travelling with any companion would be the same._ He rolled his eyes and made his way to the control panel. _Who ‘m I kiddin’.... it's Rose that's…_

“Ready!”

The Doctor threw the dematerialization lever with a manic grin. “Hang on!”

The TARDIS landed with a jolt sending Rose and the Doctor laughingly to the grating.

“Last one out the door is an Alpha Centauran!”

“Hey!” Rose pushed herself up and took off after the Doctor.

The Doctor waited for her just outside the door so that he could watch her face as she experienced an alien world beneath her feet for the first time. 

It didn’t disappoint. 

Her eyes widened and her breath puffed out in wonder. He reached over and pulled the hood up on her parka. She stepped forward and spun around, snow flurries dancing around her, eyes sweeping over all the world had to offer. She started and stopped and changed direction, not knowing what to look at first. 

“It’s gorgeous!” Rose said with delight.

Never taking his eyes from her, he nodded. “It is.”

Rose held out her mittened hand for the Doctor. “Tell me about the planet.”

The Doctor clasped her hand in his and walked with her through the snow to the edge of the ice waves. “No one lives here anymore, not since the Great Freeze.”

Rose glanced around. “It wasn’t always like this?”

“No. Lost its sun, right in the middle of a storm, everything froze in an instant. The whole world.”

Rose shivered and hugged herself. “That why it’s so dark? No sun?” 

“Well, it’s midnight right now, and they do have a sun, yeah? But it was damaged, so ‘s always dark and cold. C’mon.” The Doctor retook her hand and pulled her out onto the ice. 

They strolled on the frozen surf before the Doctor stopped them under an ice crest 100 feet tall. Rose looked up and her breath caught in her throat. The wave resembled frosted glass and the foam, diamonds, at their feet. 

The Doctor, though, couldn’t be bothered with the beauty of the snowscape; it didn’t hold a candle to Rose Tyler.

Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold, her eyes were bright and sparkling, and her smile...her smile was arresting. She blinked a few times to clear the snowflakes clinging to her eyelashes. And when she turned her head to ask him something, he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers. 

Hearts racing, he pulled back at her gasp. “I, er…”

She stared wide-eyed at his lips and unconsciously licked her own. 

“Um, .was that okay?”

Her gaze shot up to his, and she nodded. 

“Fantastic.”

He briefly saw her brilliant smile before reclaiming her lips with his own.  



End file.
